Cal Palmer
Cal Palmer is the brother of Cecil Palmer in the alternative reality. Cal visited Cecil in episode 108 Cal through a hole in reality. He married a woman named Bethany, who appears to be dead for an unknown reason when Cecil was only a teenager, and now lives near Eagle Farm. He appears to be severely ill or injured, and has a broken and neglected 1980 Mercury Monarch, brick red, four doors. He doesn't drink, not just alcohol, but any kind of beverage. During his brief visit Cecil was no longer married to Carlos, nor had ever met him, and he remembered things that (according to him) never happened. Moreover, Cecil does not have nor have ever had a brother. Cecil's memories from the visit are caused by the holes in reality. Cal is presumably the brother that adolescent Cecil mentions in his cassettes, which Cecil cannot recall recordingEpisode 33, Cassette. Cecil met his younger self through a hole in reality, like the one Cal came from, so they could have come from the same realityEpisode 106, Filings. Cecil calls Cal as a "radiation sick man,"https://nightvale.fandom.com/wiki/Matryoshka explaining his illness and loss of teeth and hair as radiation poisoning. This might mean that Cal is from the Night Vale that Huntokar attempted to save from nuclear destruction, which would have likely caused radiation sickness in any surviving people. Relations With Cecil Cecil and Cal were seemingly very close when they were young, in the alternative reality from which Cal came, and Cecil can remember the experiences Cal talks about, although knowing none of it ever has happened. Cal says they used to sneak out late at night and vandalize cars and houses. Their mother took them to the library regularly, where instead of reading books they looked up for dirty words in the dictionary. Cecil was present at Cal's wedding as a teenager, and when Cal visits him he can clearly recall the event. The next Monday after the show, as written in the community calendar, Cecil will remember going camping with Cal, his mother, and some family friends up near Higgins Lake when he was 9. Despite their close relations, Cecil never told Cal he was gay, and while the people of Night Vale normally don't care about sexual preferences, but according to Cecil, Cal does. Cal's Visit Cal visited Cecil on his way back from his home nearby Eagle Farm up on the mountains with his dilapidated car, carrying a suitcase. He was pale and apparently sick, as he kept coughing and vomiting, and had to brace himself. During the visit, the reality from which Cal came and the "original" reality mixed together, and even Cecil himself confused between the realities, struggling to decide which is his one. For a moment, Carlos and his office have never existed, as well as Abby, Steve Carlsberg, and Janice. In this other reality, Cecil is single. Cecil heard strange noises from the sky, of paper being torn, weed being pulled, and egg shells crumbling, noises that were likely to be those of the holes between realities, opened at the sky. The following moment, Cal threw up in the sink, spitting out two unbroken teeth. He was shedding hairs and bleeding all through the visit. His eyes were rolling back in his and he vomited what seemed like blood onto the carpet. Cecil tried to show Cal that something was amiss, and that this was not the way thing have happened, but when trying to find photos of his family or Carlos, the only albums he found contained photos of him and Cal as kids, in a city which was not Night Vale. Cecil saw a photo of him as a teenager in Cal's wedding, and remembers the name of Cal's bride. Although after Cal vanished seemed to have gone back, there is a still a bloodstain on Cecil's rug, and a bruise where Cal pushed him. Cecil wrote everything in his journal, as seconds after Cal left he had troubles remembering the visit. References